petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lantus
We hope 02:58, 26 May 2006 (UTC) The only ones we used which had no odor were the Lente-types, because they have only methylparaben as a preservative. NPH doesn't smell like Chanel either; when we were forced to use it for a short period of time, the odor was VERY noticable. Kathy EMEA Absorption Data--Where Else Can It Go? We hope 19:14, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Steve, where else can the EMEA absorption text & refs be put? They won't provide much information to others under the Use in Dogs heading because Lantus is not viewed as being effective for dogs--therefore there's little use of it. Directly above where you've placed this is the information re: the Fleeman/Rand study where 2 dogs had no effect whatsoever from Lantus and it was not consistent in the remaining 7--it doesn't make much sense to me to have the study cited and then go into the EMEA absorption data because the canine efficacy should be moot re: the study findings. The primary users of Lantus are people and cats; they are the ones who would need to know about the carryover/overlap from Lantus. Kathy GREAT!! We hope 01:47, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Thought it should be in a spot where those who are more likely to be the users of it would see & take note of it. Dogs just don't do well with any of the "long" insulins for the most part, unlike cats and humans. This is why you rarely see them using things like Ultralente, PZI, and Lantus. Kathy Newbie - using lantus - please read. thank you Paula & Milo My name is Paula and I adopted Milo 3 weeks ago from a shelter. Found out on 4/17 he is diabetic, his counts was up around 547, I very new at this and need all the help I can get. It was suggested that I join this group. At the moment he is receiving .5 twice a day of Lantus. He stopped eating the W/D food from the vet and the vet strongly suggested keeping him on this diet. I’ve been giving him FF Medleys chicken loves it. Some nice people in here gave me other food to buy, so they mention home testing, have no clue what that is, we are suppose to go back to the vets on Sat for some more blood work, he also has ear infections (I’m treating with drops) and the Bardellona (cat Starch disease). Milo is apprx. 2 years old I am in the right place? Lantus Charlie, my cat, is about to change from Vetsulin (which can no longer be obtained) to Lantus. Lantus comes in a 10ml bottle and comes in cartridges of 3ml (5 to a box). I have been told that once the 10ml bottle is opened, it only lasts (is 100% effective) for 28 days. However, the cartridges contain a smaller amount of the insulin and have the same time-span (28 days), once a cartridge is opened for use. It appears that I may be tossing 1/4 or more of a bottle away each month. It seems to me that I should get the box of cartridges and simply insert the syringe into the cartridge, draw out what I need and let the unopened cartridges stay refrigerated until I need to open one (again, the cartridge life-span doesn't start until it's opened). The cartridge top (head) is just like the top (head) of the insulin bottle. Does this make sense? Is this more complicated that I think it is? I'm not a newbee to handling insulins, as I have been an insulin dependent Type 1 diabetic for 43 yrs and my late husband was a Type 2 and he used cartridges with a pen. Once time when his pen fowled up and we were traveling, I took one of my syringes and pulled his insulin dose out of one of his cartridges and he injected the insulin. What am I missing with my analysis? In Dallas, the Lantus cost $110 per bottle and the thought of throwing 1/4 of the bottle out each month is not what I want to be doing. Thanks for any comments. MJB 21:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC)